


The Peace I lack - 25/11/2019

by DrPHSribbles



Series: Untangled Words [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPHSribbles/pseuds/DrPHSribbles
Summary: I wrote this poem in trying to express a restless part of my soul. I hope you like it!
Series: Untangled Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556488
Kudos: 2





	The Peace I lack - 25/11/2019

Peace!  
Balance!  
Confidence!  
Certainty!  
Thus are my deepest desires!

In all I do,  
In all I want,  
In all I aspire,  
I aim, always for peace!  
Always for some sort of balance!

Assurance that somehow,  
Someway I am living right,  
Doing the right thing!  
Loving right,  
Teaching and learning, Right!

It’s as though,  
All I really want,  
Is to lay bare!  
lay there,  
On the grass, under the sun!

And beneath me  
Feel the whole world  
And feel as part of the whole  
Of which, for now,  
I feel not a part of.

I hope for a redemption!  
A chance not to hurt!  
A moment of balance!  
A confidence I lack,  
To get, at last, a life of my own!


End file.
